Many wireless networks include a large number of wireless controllers, access points (APs), and wireless clients (e.g., wireless devices that connect to the network). During operation, a wireless client may transition from one wireless AP to another, such as when the client physically moves from one location to another. For example, a user's mobile phone may transition from being attached to a first network AP to being attached to a second network AP, as the user moves throughout a building. Other reasons for AP transitions can also include problems such as poor radio reception (e.g., a client attaches to the second AP because of poor radio performance exhibited by the first AP).